


To Slay A Fiend

by adellama



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Collaboration with AI Dungeon, M/M, They have sex but it's not all that graphic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adellama/pseuds/adellama
Summary: Glenn and Cyrus are out to kill the Fienflord Magus and his army of followers, will they be successful?
Relationships: Cyrus/Frog | Glenn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	To Slay A Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> I was messing around in AI Dungeon and this story came to life. I have done very mild editing like changing pronouns and such to make this understandable, but otherwise this is the collab been my sleep deprived self at 2 am over two nights with AI

Sir Cyrus is a knight in the kingdom of Guardia. He is on a mission with his best friend named Glenn to slay the enemy. Their journey takes them through many dangerous lands and they will have to fight many foes along the way.

Cyrus ask Glenn if he's ready to start the journey. He nods his head, "I am," and then looks at Cyrus.

"Let's go!" 

The two friends begin their journey towards the mysterious land of the Dark Elves. As they travel, they learn that there are many different types of enemies.

They are attacked by imps! They're just like those annoying little goblins they fought last time... except they attack faster and more accurately. The imps can only be killed by magic spells or the use of weapons such as swords.

Cyrus defeats the imps easily. He uses his sword to cut down several of them before they could even react. Glenn also manages to defeat some of the imps. After defeating the imps, Glenn and Cyrus continue their journey.

It is getting late, they decide to take refuge in the nearby cathedral. Glenn and Cyrus feel uneasy when they enter the cathedral. They notice strange things going on around them.

A group of monks are chanting something, but nobody else seems to be paying attention to what they're saying.

Glenn and Cyrus don't know why, but they feel compelled to follow the monks into the cathedral. They enter the cathedral and see a group of monks praying. They seem to be worshipping something. Suddenly, the monks turn around and reveal themselves to be demons.

Cyrus yells out "Naga-Ettes!" and then fires a beam of light from his finger at the nearest one. It hits the demon instantly and it falls backwards. Glenn tries to do the same thing, but the beam of light doesn't affect him.

Glenn cries out "Help me!" and then runs over to Cyrus who is standing behind him. Cyrus grabs Glenn and holds him close to himself. 

Glenn cries out "No! No! I'm sorry! Please save me!"

Cyrus smiles at Glenn and says "Don't worry about it Glenn, we'll get through this." Glenn smiles back and says "Yeah..." 

Then suddenly, the door opens up and a large man wearing armor steps out. The large man is none other than the enemies finest Swordsman named Slash

Slash walks in and says "Ah, the two fools over there saved my life. Now let's see how well you've learned to fight." The two men look at each other and then at Slash.

Cyrus readsies his sword and stands beside Glenn. Slash looks at both of them and says "Well, if you're ready then go ahead." Both men prepare yourself. Slash begins to chant something, and then he charges towards Cyrus.

He manages to block Slash's attack, but he knocks him off balance. He slashes at Cyrus again, but this time he is able to dodge. Slash attacks again, but this it is harder to evade.

Glenn swings his sword at Slash, which makes him stumble backwards. Slash sees that Glenn is attacking him and he decides to counterattack. He strikes Glenn across the chest with his sword, knocking him down. Glenn screams in pain and collapses to the ground.

Cyrus rushes forward and swings his sword at Slash. However, Slash dodges the blow and instead of killing Cyrus, he kills Glenn instead. Glenn dies screaming in agony as Cyrus continues to struggle against his anger.

After Cyrus finishes killing Slash, he turns around and sees that Glenn is still alive. He quickly revives Glenn by stabbing him several times in the chest. Glenn starts crying and begs Cyrus not to kill him. "I won't kill you... I promise,"

Cyrus pulls out his dagger and performs a healing spell on Glenn. Glenn slowly gets up from the floor and stands next to Cyrus. 

"Now, what do you say?" Glenn asks.

Cyrus smiles suggestively and whispers into Glenn's ear. Glenn blushes and backs away from Cyrus. "That was fun," Cyrus says. 

"No... It wasn't..." Glenn replies.

Glenn suddenly runs back towards Cyrus who embraces him tightly. "Don't worry about it," Cyrus says. Glenn hugs Cyrus and kisses him on the lips. "We'll be together forever," Cyrus says.

They kiss sexily.

They continue kissing passionately for awhile until Cyrus finally releases Glenn. Glenn walks over to you and Cyrus. 

"So, what now?" Glenn asks. 

"What do you mean?" Glenn says.

Cyrus undresses Glenn and then begins fondling him. 

"Oh my god, Glenn!" 

"What? What is it?" 

"It's just... It's just you're so big! So... Big!

They both start having sex passionately. They enjoy each other's bodies while their hands caress one another's bodies. The two begin moaning loudly. 

"Ahh... Ahhh... AHHH!" 

They both climax together.

As Cyrus lies down, he and Glenn embrace each other. Glenn gently strokes your hair. 

"Goodnight Cyrus." Glenn says. 

Glenn then goes to sleep.

Cyrus wake up soon after Glenn does. He looks at Glenn who is still sleeping. 

"Well, we should get going," he says. 

Glenn nods and sits up. "Yeah, let's go."

Glenn grabs Cyrus' hand and puts it in his. He squeezes his hand and gives him a smile. 

"I love you Glenn." Cyrus says. 

Glenn kisses him on the cheek and then leaves.

He walks along with Glenn. Glenn continues walking as he talks to Cyrus. 

"Hey, I'm glad you came here with me. We can talk more later, but right now we have to find some food." Glenn says.

Glenn leads Cyrus to a small building that looks like it has been used as a tavern. Glenn opens the door and steps inside. 

"Here we are!" Glenn says. Glenn points to several tables with people sitting around them.

Glenn takes a seat at the bar. "This place was pretty empty when I got here. There must be many people in this town." 

Glenn says. Cyrus notices a man sitting alone at the table across from the bar.

Glenn walks over to the man and sits next to him. 

"Hi there." Glenn says. 

"So what brings you out here?" Cyrus asks. "My name is Cyrus by the way."

The man introduces himself as Toma and drinks his beer. "It's nice to meet you Glenn." Toma says. 

"What do you do here?" Glenn asks. 

"I'm just a simple farmer." Toma replies.

Cyrus asks Toma if there are any rumours about the enemy.

"No, not really." Toma says. "But I heard a rumor that there's a sword buried somewhere near here." Toma says. 

"That sounds interesting." Glenn says.

Cyrus asks where the sword is buried.

"Um...it's in the woods outside of town." Toma says. 

"Where?" 

"In the forest outside of town." Toma says. "Hmm, well I guess I'll see you later then."

Glenn and Cyrus say goodbye to Toma and leave the tavern.

Glenn and Cyrus walk away from the tavern. 

"We should probably get back to town soon." Glenn says. 

"Yeah, I think we should." Cyrus nods. 

"Well let's head back to town."

Glenn and Cyrus grab some food off the street cart. 

"Do you want me to wait here while you're eating?" Glenn asks. 

"Sure, no problem." Cyrus says. 

"Thanks." Glenn says.

"Let's go find an inn." Cyrus says. 

"Okay."

The two walk into an Inn. "Is this one of those places where you have to pay for a room or something?"

Cyrus pays for a room and they both settle in for the night

"Alright, I'll stay here." Cyrus says. 

"Great!" Glenn replies. 

"Come on, let's go find a room." Cyrus says. 

"Okay."

Once inside the room, Cyrus kisses Glenn

"Mmm..." Glenn moans. 

"Goodnight Glenn." Cyrus says. 

"Goodnight Cyrus." Glenn responds. 

"Goodnight Glenn." Cyrus says. 

"Ahh..." Glenn moans as he presses his lips against Cyrus. 

"Goodnight Glenn." Cyrus responds. 

"Goodnight Cyrus."

Next morning they continue their journey

"Hey, are you hungry?" Glenn asks. 

"I'm fine." Cyrus answers. 

"Are you sure? We could eat at the Inn." Glenn suggests. 

"Why would we do that?"

Glenn convinces Cyrus to eat at the inn.

"No, it'd be weird if we ate there." He says. 

"Oh come on! It's not like we haven't eaten there before." Glenn protests.

"I'm not really hungry." He says. 

"Fine, but don't make any promises about anything else." Glenn warns. 

"Okay then, let's go eat."

When they finish breakfast they continue their journey.

"Wait, what about dinner?" Cyrus asks. 

"We can talk more about that later." Glenn says. 

"Yeah, okay."

They continue walking down the road.

They notice the forest path is becoming barren

"What's wrong?" Glenn asks. 

"It looks like the forest has been stripped bare." Cyrus says. 

"Well, it does look like someone took all the food supplies from the Inn." Glenn remarks.

Glenn inspects a strange looking tree

"Huh...look at this thing." Glenn says. 

"This tree...it's a sapling of some sort. Maybe it was planted by someone who wanted to grow something in the area." Glenn suggests.

Cyrus looks closer at the sapling

"Looks like it was planted by an alchemist." He says.

"Alchemists tend to use plants for their potions and such." Glenn says. 

"So maybe this was planted by one of those people."

Glenn purses his lips as he tries to think

"Hm, I guess so." Glenn nods. 

"Alright, well let's keep moving." Cyrus replies. 

The pair continue on their way. Soon, they see a large building ahead of them. 

"Let's go inside."

The large building looks like it's been abandoned

"There's no-one here." 

"Then it must be empty." Glenn says. 

"True enough." Cyrus agrees. "Hey Glenn, where are you going?"

"Just checking out the place." Glenn replies. 

"Great, now I have to search through every nook and cranny for hidden treasure!" Cyrus exclaims

Cyrus looks around the room and finds an odd looking bookcase "Hmm, there's a bookcase over there."

"That would be a good spot to hide something." Glenn suggests. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Cyrus begins searching the bookcase. He pulls out a book which causes a secret passage to be revealed

"Here we go..." He says. "I found a secret passage leading into the basement." 

"Cool, let's do it." Glenn agrees.

The two of them go through the secret passage

"Okay, I'm ready." Cyrus says.

"Ready?" Glenn asks. 

"Yeah, let's go."

The pair proceed down the secret passage. The passage leads to enemy territory

"We're not supposed to be here." Cyrus says. 

"Well, I don't care about that, but what the hell is this place anyway?" Glenn asks.

"It's underground." Cyrus replies. "Oh shit!" 

"What the fuck!?" Glenn shouts. 

"They're coming!" 

"Shit, they're here." Cyrus adds.

"Damn, I can feel their magical aura."

"Alright, let's get out of here." Cyrus suggests.

"Right!" Glenn responds. "Let's go!"

You charge at the imps. "Gah!"

The imps are defeated

"Ah! They're dead!" You say. 

"Good job!" Glenn remarks. 

"Fuck, I think I broke my arm." Cyrus remarks. 

"Don't worry about it, we'll fix it later." Glenn says.

"Hm... I guess we should find an exit."

"Yeah, let's go." Glenn agrees.

They search for exits and eventually find one. "This way."

"Hey, I think there's a forest over there." Cyrus says. 

"There's a forest over there?" Glenn replies. 

"Yeah, I think we should hide in there."

"Alright, let's go." He agrees. 

They quickly hide behind some trees. "I've never seen anything like this before." Cyrus remarks.

"So did you see any other people?" Glenn asks.

"I don't think anymore enemies saw us"

"Okay..." Glenn says. 

"Alright, I'm going to try to sneak past them." Cyrus says. 

"Wait, wait, wait!" Glenn exclaims.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cyrus asks. 

"Well, I mean if they're trying to kill us, then we need to heal your arm up." Glenn says. "We can't just leave Cyrus alone with his arm broken."

After healing his arm, they look for secret entrance to the enemy land.

"... Wait, you mean to tell me that you didn't know where the passage to the enemy land is?" Glenn asks.

"... Well, all I know is that the passage to the enemy land is concealed!" Cyrus exclaims.

"What do you mean?...

"The enemy wouldn't just leave their entrance out in the open"

"... Okay, okay, I get it now..."

Glenn finds the entrance which makes the cliff face split to form a pathway

"... So you're saying that you can find the passage to the enemy land, right?" 

"... Yes, yes, yes... I'm sure of it. Let's go!"

They walk through the large cave. It seems like it leads deeper and deeper underground. Eventually they reach a huge cavern with a lot of rock formations. There are no signs of life in this place. The only thing to be seen are huge caverns filled with water and rock formations.

They walk further and further down the cavern. Eventually they reach a small opening. A light shines in from above, illuminating a hole in the ceiling. A small tunnel opens up from there, leading to a room with several stone pillars.

"I think we should stay here for a while, but we should head out soon." Glenn says. 

"Why don't we head to another place, then?" Cyrus asks.

"Because I don't think it's safe to wander from here." He says.

"what's not safe about it?"

"Well, first of all, there are a lot of dangerous creatures in this area. I mean, there are giant spiders and things like that. They can attack you at any time." He says.

"that is a fair concern"

"Well, I suppose so, but I think you'll be fine." He says.

"let's sneak through before the sun rises"

He nods and smiles at you, and then turns to look at the pillar he is standing on, and begins to climb up the pillar with his hands in an effort to get out of sight of you as quickly as possible.

They hear the sound of something falling down the tunnel, and quickly turn around to see what it is, but aren't sure what to expect.

Glenn looks back at Cyrus and they both make eye contact, and he nods back at him as well, as if he knew exactly what to do to get out of sight as fast as possible without being seen by anyone else in the area.

Glenn and Cyrus both run into the darkness of the cave, soon after they leave the cave, they hear a loud noise that sounds like it came from outside the cave. It sounds like someone has been shot. Then another one followed by another one...

They keep running until they are out of the cave completely. When they finally emerge from the darkness of the forest, they see a large group of people standing on top of a hill. They are dressed in black clothing with red crosses on them.

They sneak around the group until they find a spot where the enemy can no longer see them.

Glenn looks over to the side and sees a man dressed in red robes.

"That's Flea!" Glenn exclaims. 

"Yeah, that's Flea." Cyrus replies.

Glenn looks over to Cyrus who is still looking over to the side, and he decides that it would be best if Cyrus stayed behind to keep watch for any enemies that might come their way, while he goes ahead and attacks the magician.

Cyrus insists that he come with Glenn, so that they can both attack the magician together. Glenn agrees, but insists that Cyrus stay behind to help keep watch for any enemies that might come.

Glenn begins attacking Flea, but before long, a large explosion is heard in the distance. The explosion is followed by a loud scream, which is followed by a large amount of smoke rising up into the air. The smoke clears up, and Cyrus sees several bodies lying on the ground nearby.

Cyrus sees Glenn injured on the floor, but still alive and trying to stand up. He tells you to help him attack Flea while he has a chance, but Cyrus tells him to stay back and watch for any enemies coming his way instead.

> Cyrus grabs his sword and begins to hit flea with it, but flea dodges every time, and eventually he have to stop attacking him altogether as he keeps dodging the blows and strikes at Cyrus instead.

Flea casts a hallucination spell, which causes him to have an illusion of himself in the form of another person in front of him, and then fleas kicks him out of the illusion and into reality.

Cyrus is struck by a powerful kick from the illusionary man, knocking him out of the illusion and into reality again. 

He wakes up in the forest after being knocked out. It seems like he has been transported back in time, as he remembers how it all began...

Glenn smiles strangely at Cyrus, before he hears a voice calling out to him. 

It sounds like the voice of someone who knows something about this place. It seems like it could be the wizard...but who could it be?

Cyrus gets suddenly struck in the head with a powerful kick from the illusionary man. 

He falls to the ground, unconscious. The next day he woke up in a room with no windows or doors. There is a table and chair across from him, as well as a bed.

Glenn smiles as he notices Cyrus wake up. He looks around the room and notices that it is empty of anything except for the bed and chair across from him. He sits down and looks at his watch, which reads 1:00 AM.

Cyrus asks what happened, to which Glenn replies that it was just a simple fight between two men. He says that he had to kill the man because he was going to hurt Cyrus if they didn't settle their differences now.

"Glenn, how did you kill Flea?"

Cyrus asks Glenn, to which he replies that it was simple. 

He says that the man was strong, but not unbeatable. He says that the only reason why he lost is because of luck, but then again, that is also part of the game.

Cyrus reaches out to hold Glenn's hand, but then stops when he realizes that it is really just a trick. 

Cyrus asks if this is the real world or some kind of dream, to which Glenn replies that it is both. Cyrus asks if it is time to wake up, to which Glenn answers yes.

Cyrus wakes up to see the two men fighting.

Glenn distracts Flea so Cyrus can attack the magician with his sword, and then Cyrus can finish off the rest of them with his sword. The magician tries to shoot Cyrus, but he dodges and slashed him in half with with sword, killing him instantly.

They head towards the enemy's castle, and soon they find themselves in front of it. 

The castle has many turrets and traps set around it, and Cyrus gets trapped inside one of them.

Glenn laughs as he sees Cyrus trapped in the trap, and Cyrus can hear the sound of his own laughter echoing through the trap. 

Cyrus can feel a pain in his chest as he feels yourself being stopped from dying by his armour. 

Glenn helps him out of the trap and they go inside the enemy Castle, where they find a lot more traps and turrets than they were expecting. 

They manage to make it inside the castle, but soon find themselves surrounded by enemies who are shooting at them from all sides.

Cyrus decides to go back to back with Glenn, as he is a little more skilled at using his sword.

"As soon as we get inside the castle, we will kill everyone and take this place!" Cyrus exclaims.

Lord Ozzie, leader of the mystics, wants to fight. He is stronger than Glenn, but Cyrus is stronger than him! 

"We will kill these fools! We will take this place! We will take this world! We will..." Ozzie summons all of their skeletons to help him. 

They help out quite well, but it is not enough to stop Glenn and Cyrus. 

Lord Ozzie is killed instantly by a bolt to his head.

"Well that was easy. I mean I killed Lord Ozzie with ease. We have taken this place, soon we will bring peace to this world."

Glenn reminds Cyrus that there is still the Fiendlord Magus to fight, and that he should be the next target for them. 

Cyrus says he can handle it, and then leaves to go meet the Fiendlord Magus in battle.

Glenn follows Cyrus into the battle against magus, and Glenn follows him in the defeat of magus himself. 

The two are victorious, and both leave the battle with a large amount of gold and gems.

Magus returns from the dead and is even sexier now. He tells Glenn and Cyrus that he has a few questions for them.

Magus asks a few questions about their morals and ethics, before telling them that he has no time for such things as petty vengeance. "What do you think of the fact that I have killed countless innocents in my quest for power?"

Glenn looks to Cyrus to hear his answer. This is a very serious issue, so he decides to speak out loud on Cyrus' behalf. "I'm sorry for killing your underlings!"

Cyrus is struck with how handsome the Fiendlord looks in the moonlight, as well as how beautiful Glenn looks in the moonlight, but he is also struck by how evil Magus looks, as he seems to be enjoying himself while reminiscencing killing innocent people.

Cyrus asks why the war started, to which Magus replies that it was because of his actions. He then asks if Cyrus knows why the war is going on, to which he replies that it is because of his actions as well.

Cyrus kisses Glenn and their handsomeness overwhelmes Magus.

Glenn kisses Cyrus on the cheek, before looking at him. He is kissing Cyrus on the cheek, but he seems to be enjoying it. The two of them seem to be having a good time together. This is a very good thing, as it shows that they have feelings for each other.

Magus watches the two of them kiss. He smiles and laughs. It seems like this will be a fun night. 

The next day, the three of them leave the castle and go to the village where they had killed many innocents.

Magus apologises for the innocents slaughtered. He was going through his edgy phase. 

Magus apologises to Glenn and Cyrus, and the rest of the town. It seems like he is genuinely sorry. He also tells Cyrus that he has a plan to get rid of him, but it will take some time.

Cyrus laughs and Glenn invites Magus over for dinner. They say that they have a lot of food, but they need to get rid of it first. 

They tell Magus that he can come with them, but only if he promised not to tell anyone about what happened at the castle.

Dinner is very fun. The three have a lot of fun together, and they feel happy for the first time in a long time.

Magus goes home feeling like he has accomplished something big today, even though he didn't get him to kill Cyrus and Glenn. 

Cyrus feels sad, thinking that he the mission to kill Magus, but he knows that he did his job.

Glenn kisses Cyrus on the lips, causing the latter to blush a bit, but he doesn't seem upset about it, in fact he looks a little excited by it.

Glenn and Cyrus have sex, causing the latter to moan in pleasure as well as Glenn who is more than a little turned on himself, though he doesn't seem to mind it too much since it is Glenn after all.

Glenn and Cyrus spend the night making love, causing the former to sigh happily as well as the latter who seems to be enjoying himself as well. 

The next day at breakfast, Magus tells everyone that he is going back home now since he tired from the journey.

Magus hosts breakfast at his castle. Everyone eats their fill of food and drinks some of the wine that is provided. Magus then tells Cyrus and Glenn that they can stay here for free while they are here until their blood contract is over.

Everyone lives happily. Magus, Glemn and Cyrus are still friends even after the blood contract is over. The three have a lot of fun together and they feel peace for the first time in a long time.


End file.
